Fransisco
'Fransisco'Abnormal spelling of name revealed in Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery ( image) (surname unknown) is the tritagonist in the series, and Judge Mia's ex-husband. The character was originally planned to be a one-time guest star for the Christmas special, but then continued through the series. Personality Fransisco is stuck-up and selfish, much like his ex-wife. He enjoys window shopping and long walks through the park. Like Mia, he considers himself superior to others. Fransisco seems to be slightly ignorant when it comes to Mia. Betrayal and Turn to Evil After he and Mia got a divorce, Fransisco joined the New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, making himself leader. He sued Mia claiming she sent innocent people to jail. Mia was surprised at his betrayal, just as it did when he divorced her. After the case was lost, Fransisco and the Conglomeration were sent to jail. Reynold's murder In Judge Mia Forever, Reynolds's spirit told Mia that Fransisco murdered him. This was not explained, and left as a "loose storyline" for the show. But it is possible that Mia just imagined it, because Reynolds was a figment of her imagination. Timeline 1309 Fransico has his first appearance in A Very Mia Christmas. His is introduced as Mia's boyfriend, and Mia is constantly hinting at him to buy an engagement ring throughout the episode, but Fransisco does not get it, upsetting Mia. 1310 In his second appearance, Fransisco joins Mia and her friends travelling through time in Just-In-Time Justice. He his mad at Mia for inviting all of her other friends while he thought the trip was just supposed to be about them. 1311 Fransisco proposes to Mia in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, while at the Stuff-a-thon. His friend, Conga, helps him hook up a camera that displays on the big screen. Mia agrees, and the wedding is set. In the finale, Honeymoon of Horror, Mia and Fransisco are on a plane to escape the stress of the wedding, when it suddenly crashes in the middle of the wilderness. After many "close-ones", they eventually make it out alive. 1313 Fransisco finally discovers that Mia is a judge, just seconds before they are wed. He tells Mia that he does not care what job she has, and they get married in The Justice Bride. 1314 Fransisco makes small comments and remarks in Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day, while Mia and Marley and the center of the story. He and Matilda have a fight over potatoes on the dinner table, and later, Marley smashes straight into Fransisco when he drives into the house in Ken's car. He makes a minor appearance in Postcards from Buck, when Mia tells him about Buck going away. 1315 Fransisco and Croakella's secret relationship begin, without Mia knowing it. He makes a cameo in Croakella vs. Schnauzette, then has a large role in Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery, where he tells me that he adopted a child ten years ago, and now he goes to the orphanage to see who it was. It turns out to be Turdsley, and he and Mia join the turtle into their family until Turdsley discovers his real family. Mia finds Gummy Flies is the trash can, and Fransisco frantically tells her not to worry about them. It will be revealed seasons later that it was Croakella eating the Gummy Flies, making the first proof of their relationship. In The Revenge of Judge Maya, Fransisco helps Mia save her family from Judge Maya by revealing the lasers in the air by using his "monkey-stench". 1319 Fransisco has only one, small, appearance: He appears in Night of the Living Ape, watching As the World Revolves with Mia. 1325 Fransisco appears in So Sue Me! at the dinner table, and is shot by Sue. He appears unharmed in the rest of the episode. He has a cameo in The Dark Side of the Mutt. 1326 In Brownfeather's Prophecy, Fransisco is seen with Matilda, Marley, and Maggie about to evacuate Yonkers. Finally, in Crappy Anniversary, Fransisco takes Mia on an anniversary date night, going to a dance club and a fancy restaurant, all while Matilda tries to kill Fransisco and destroy his relationship with Mia. When Matilda fails and goes home, she discovers Croakella, and alerts Mia. After more persuading, Mia realizes that Fransisco never loved her, and just wanted the fame and money. Fransisco, after some worrying, admits cheating Mia for Croakella, and he immediately gets divorce. Mia is heartbroken, but Matilda is happy. 1327 In the final episode, Judge Mia Forever, Fransisco reforms New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, making him the leader. He and his new posse (supported by Croakella) sue Mia for putting people in jail for false reasons. Mia is shocked when she discovers what Fransisco's done. Then, Reynolds (being imagined by Mia) tells Mia that Fransisco murdered him. This could be just Mia's wild imagination, because it was never fully explained. Then, Matilda gives Mia the last dollar to bail from the trial, and Fransisco automatically looses. He and the rest of the Conglomeration and sent to jail. This is odd, because just because Mia bailed out, they shouldn't have been sent to jail. This might be just because of their past reputations. Fransisco makes his last appearance as Judge Milo is dragging him out of the courthouse, while Croakella promises to meet him in jail. Fransisco's time on the show ends horribly and tragically. Relationships Mia Redford In A Very Mia Christmas, it is revealed that Fransisco is Mia's boyfriend. Mia wanted him to get her an engagement ring for Christmas, but he didn't. They broke up for a while but by the end of the episode, they had apparently made up. Fransisco proposed to Mia in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, and the couple got a chance to bond even more when they got marooned in the wilderness in Honeymoon of Horror. They got married in the Season 6 episode, The Justice Bride. In the Season 11 episode Crappy Anniversary, it is revealed that Fransisco had been cheating on Judge Mia with Croakella at least since Season 8, leading to their divorce at the end of the episode. Fransisco said that the only reason he married Mia in the first place was for the money and the fame. Matilda Bananomanoman Matilda hated Fransisco ever sense he was married to Mia. Fransisco returned the hatred. The two always had a sour relationship. Appropriately, Matilda was the one who discovered that Fransisco was cheating on Mia. She was elated when Fransisco was taken to prison in 1327. Croakella Scumicimodito Subtle clues to Fransisco and Croakella's relationship date back as far as 1315, when Judge Mia finds Gummy Flies in their trash that we now know came from Croakella. Fransisco and Croakella had a relationship secret from Mia during their marriage, but it is not known how it started. They seem to have a very shallow relationship. At the end of Crappy Anniversary when Judge Mia is talking about her and Fransisco's marriage in front of Croakella, Croakella is mildly annoyed but soon doesn't care that Fransisco was hiding Mia from her. Conga Snortleson Conga (Buck's dad) is mentioned by Fransisco twice in the series, implying that they are friends. Physical appearance Fransisco is covered in loose brown fur. He is about half the size of Judge Mia, with a snout and elongated nostrils. Quotes *"Oh, yah, I know; *wink*" *"How about a kiss for the road?" *"Mia why don't you make yourself useful...in the kitchen?" Trivia *His name is actually spelled incorrectly; it should be "Francisco." *Fransisco is one of only three major fictional characters (the others are Judge Maya and Brownfeather). *He was originally supposed to be a guest star for A Very Mia Christmas, but eventually became a tritagonist in the series. *It is strange that he would want to marry someone as old and hideous as Mia. *Fransisco's step-daughter, Matilda, is ten years older than him. *It was revealed on Mia's blog that Fransisco is allergic to bananas, which is ironic because he is a monkey. *For a long time, no one knew where Fransisco worked. In Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day, he said "work was a killer!", meaning he did, in fact, have a job. On Mia's blog, she said that Fransisco worked as salesman. But it is still unknown what he sells. *It is possible that Crappy Anniversary may be his last appearance, since he and Mia got divorced Appearances Mini Gallery Footnotes Category:Monkeys Category:Main Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Redford-Bananomanoman Family Category:Fuzzingsburgue-del Gumbo Family Category:Characters Category:Males